Room W
by Punk Rocker Fairy
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Bella didn't get better. For her own good her parents sent her to a British asylum. She meets three people who might just change her life as much as the cullens had. Meet the occupants of room Wonderland. ExB NM AU
1. Committed

Committed

Disclaimer: I do not own and anything except for the plot and some characters.

I couldn't believe it; they were committing me to an asylum. After _HE_ left, I fell apart and nothing had mattered anymore. Apparently my parents had talked and decided this was the best thing for me.

"It's for your own good honey," my mom had said when I called her.

"We just want to do what's best for you because we love you," my dad had said when he told me.

And now I was in England, a couple hours away from London to be exact. I was in a van with someone on either side of me, someone driving, and someone with a gun in the passenger seat. What did they think I was going to do, attack them? We approached a large building with a sign out front saying, "Saint Dympna Hospital for the Clinically Insane". Oh no Bella, nobody thinks your crazy.

We got out of the car and the guards walked me inside. The entire place was grey. Grey stonewalls, grey stone floors, grey everything. As we walked down the corridors I saw doors, lots of door. We finally stopped at one at the end of the hallway. Door had Metal "W" on it where you would normally see a number for hotel doors.

"Inside, you'll find your belongings on your cot." Said the large guard.

He opened the door and I looked inside it was totally different from the outside. The room had two bunk beds against the wall on either side of the window with a sun painted above a small window with bars across it on the opposite side of the door. The top half of the wall and ceiling was painted a pretty sky blue while the lower half of the walls and carpet was a pretty shade of green. To either side of me there were small bookcases and next to both of them there were two toy chests. In the center of the room there was a purple table with four chairs around it with a teatime setup on it and three occupants.

There were two girls and a guy who all seemed to be around my age except for one little girl. She looked to be about six and had long blonde hair with bright blue eyes and was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with white pants and black Mary-Janes. The girl on her left looked like she was about eighteen and had long dark brown hair with green eyes. She was wearing a green jacket over a white shirt with dark jeans and black high-heeled boots. The final person was a boy who also looked to be my age. He had blonde hair and blue eyes too and looked like the other little girls brother. He was wearing a white collared shirt with the first button undone and faded jeans and brown boots. And they were all staring at me.

I looked to see which bunk was mine and I saw my suitcase on the top left bunk. I walked over and saw a wardrobe next to the bed and started putting my stuff in there and vaguely heard the door close. Next thing I know I hear a small, "Hello" behind me.

I spun around to see the little girl staring up at me.

"Um, hello?" I said warily.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth White and I'm seven. The boy over there is Alex, my brother, and the girl is Joanna Quinn. Are you new?"

"Yes, I'm new and my name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella, please, call me Jo and come join us." Said Joanna, I noticed she had a very thick English accent.

I causally walked over and sat down as Alex poured me a cup of tea.

As I started to sip my tea as Alex asked, "So Bella, where you from and what's your story?"

I looked down at me tea and the others noticed my hesitation so Joanna said, "Okay, I'll start. I was born in London and am currently seventeen. My family was extremely wealthy and was important. One night when I was ten my parents were downstairs and I had just gone to bed when I heard my mother scream. I ran downstairs and saw my mother lying on the ground dying next to my father. I looked up and saw a man with a knife standing over there over their bodies. I screamed and ran. He chased me upstairs but tripped and stopped moving, I found out later that he had fallen and broken his neck. I stopped talking and they sent me here and but me in here with Alex."

I was shocked; she had been through as much as I had. Maybe I could actually talk to them, maybe they could help me.

"I'll tell for both me and my sister. We were born in Maine and lived with our middle class family. I'm eighteen but came here when I was eleven because when our mother died in childbirth with my sister my father started to drink and beat us. When they finally found out they sent us here, but because of our ages, they separated us. I came here with Jo while Elizabeth went to the other room. She was alone for a long time and developed schizophrenia and would talk to "Alice". "Alice in Wonderland" was her favorite book and she believes it's true. When we finally got to her she had become attached Alice."

They had all been through a lot and told me about their lives, so why couldn't I tell them mine.

"I was born in Forks, Washington and lived there for a year before my mom took me to her home in Arizona. I lived there with her until I was seventeen and I went to go up and live with my dad because my mom was going to be traveling with her new husband. When I got to school there I met _him_. He was perfect in every way. And better yet, he told me he loved me. His family was great to and accepted me. It was great until I turned eighteen. Everything went downhill from there. A couple weeks after they through a party for me, he took me aside and told me him and his family was moving to L.A. and he was over me. The next day he and his family were gone. I went into zombie mode and stopped functioning. I had given him my heart and he broke, stomped, and set fire to it. After a couple months my family thought this would be the best thing for me and they sent me here."

They stared at me and after a couple minutes Jo leaned over and gave me a bone-crushing hug. I realized that I had started crying. Alex gave me a sympathetic look and Elizabeth came over and joined in the hug.

"We are so sorry, but the thing is, you need to forget him. You have us now; we'll take care of each other. Okay?"

I nodded, they were right, he had left me and I needed to get over him.

"Alright then, back to tea!" said Alex and we started talking about trivial things.

That night I went to bed thinking thoughts of bright futures.


	2. Meeting THEM

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything except the plot, and Elizabeth, Alex, and Joanna's personalities. ***Sob***

Thank you to my reviewers, I only had this out, what, one day and got TWO great reviews, I love them, so please start reviewing all you review shy readers.  I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just moved to another place halfway across the world and everyone here is treating me like dirt so I'm under a lot of stress.

* * *

I woke up with to the sound of Alex and Elizabeth talking in whispers. I looked over and they were sitting at the tea table drinking, you guessed it, tea. What is it with tea here? They noticed I was awake and stopped talking.

"Sorry, we didn't want to wake you up." Said Alex.

"It's alright, I was already awake. What about Joanna?"

"Oh her, she could sleep through a massacre."

I laughed, and then stopped. I had just laughed, and it had sounded natural. It was working; I was going back to normal.

"Thank you." I said to them.

"For what?" asked Elizabeth.

"That was the first time I laughed in months, thank you." I explained.

The two smiled at me warmly, I internally thanked my mother and father for sending me here.

My thoughts were interrupted by a muffled voice underneath me saying, "Is it tea time already?"

"It's morning tea." Answered Alex.

"Goody, did you know I love tea?" said Jo getting dressed.

"YES!" We all answered, she had mentioned this several times yesterday.

I put on a black jeans and a purple, black striped long sleeved shirt, and a black beanie. After we got ready I asked "Um…guys, what do we do all day here?"

"Oh, We go outside and do different activities throughout the day, like right now we're going to breakfast." Answered Elizabeth.

The large guard (Who I learned was Rufus King) opened the door for us and led us to the cafeteria. The whole way we talked and laughed. When we got there we stood in line and got our food and got a table in the back of the room. When I looked back at my new friends I noticed there faces had become serious.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, we've decided that we can trust you and we need you remember, the following conversation never happened. Okay?" said Jo, this must have been important, she sounded serious.

"Alright"

"Okay, we've been doing an investigation we have discovered people have been going into a certain room an the top floor, and not coming out, we think they're killing them. We are also pretty sure they are going for one of us next. We know this because it's going in a pattern, but it's complicated and no one has noticed it yet. We are getting out of here, tonight. Here's the plan…"

* * *

_**That night**_

We were leaving. Alex was counting down on his gold pocket watch as Elizabeth was having a conversation with herself, or as she insisted, Alice. Jo had her large green top hat on, she said it was lucky. I hadn't brought much so I wasn't bringing anything.

"It's time." Whispered Alex.

We had decided that the changing of guard would be the best time, so nobody would see us. I pulled out a key I had stolen from a guard when he wasn't looking and walked over and unlocked the door. As soon as we were out the door and checked the hallway, we were off. We had to get out within ten minutes, or our plan would fail.

We were almost to the stairs when Elizabeth turned around and ran the opposite way.

"Lizzy, get back here!" Whispered Alex furiously.

We chased Elizabeth down several halls; she was fast for a seven year old. She finally stopped in front of a little girl about her age. The little girl was beautiful, she had short black hair and her eyes were strange, whey were blood red. I immediately knew she was a vampire.

"Hello, come with me, quickly." She ordered in a high soprano voice that sounded like an angels, yep, definitely a vampire.

"No." I said grabbing my friends arms.

"Bella," Jo whispered, "she's just a little kid, how can it hurt?"

"You have no idea."

"Quickly, please." Said the little girl.

Jo and Alex pulled loose of my grip and started following the vampire child with Elizabeth. I sighed and followed them. I had a feeling this was going to end very badly. We followed the girl down several corridors. When we stopped we were in front of an old wooden door.

"In here please." Said the child.

We walked into a room with stonewalls and a table in the center with three chairs. The inhabitants of the room were all outstandingly beautiful, all vampires. I subtly positioned myself in front of my friends, even though I knew it would do little good. There were three really old looking men were sitting at the table, one had black hair and the other two had white hair. Their skin like wrinkled paper and looked like it would break if just poked it. There was also another little child in the room who looked like the little girl except a boy.

"Hello Alec." Said the girl approaching the little boy.

"Hello Jane." Said Alec grasping Jane's hand.

One of the old men with white hair stood up and said, " Ah, Jane, what have you brought us this evening."

"I found them wandering the halls Aro." Jane responded.

"Well, what are your names?" asked Aro turning his face towards us.

"I am Bella, this is Jo, Alex, an Elizabeth." I said as calmly as possible considering the situation.

Aro walked forward and laid a hand on my shoulder. His happy expression changed to one of shock for a brief second and the returned to his happy façade. I knew he was trying to use whatever ability he had on me, and failed.

"Why my little Bella, you and your friends life are about to improve greatly."said ARo before he grabbed me and sank his teeth into my neck.

* * *

**Yes I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry,but still, please review and feel free to review.**


	3. Awakening

**Hey, I know I kind of dropped off the face of the planet there for a while, but school has been really suckish and frantic lately. I'll give you a long chapter for your patience! Now, for the disclaimer, Alex, will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Alex: No.**

**Punk Rocker Fairy: Oh… well, um, I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own anything from the Twilight Saga *sob*.**

**Now, ON TO THE STORY! HUZAH!!**

Burning, screaming, pain; mostly pain. For an immeasurable amount of time, that's all I felt. I was barley conscience of the fact of what was actually going on. I was turning. And then, at the peak of the pain, it stopped. The pain, the fire, everything, it just stopped. And then I opened my eyes to my new existence.

Everything around me was vivid and, and… unreal. I was in a large stone room with blue wall coverings. I was laying in a large, mahogany, canopy bed with blue, satin covers and pillows. There was a wardrobe next to the bed along with a nightstand and a lamp. Next to the door opposite the bed (there was another one on the left wall witch hopefully led to a bathroom) was a mirror. I got up and (surprisingly fast) walked over to the mirror. The girl in the mirror had long dark brown hair, was flawless, pale, and stunningly beautiful. She also had blood red eyes.

_My blood._

That was my blood that was leftover. I was really a vampire now. I struggled to remember what had happened. I remembered walking down the stone corridors with my friends, we had been escaping; we had been caught. I looked around the room again and I could see every crack in the stones, every piece of thread on my blankets. I could smell the cotton and the wood. I could feel a slight burning in my throat. I changed into a blue sundress and flats and walked out into the stone hall. I looked up and down the hall and didn't see anyone. There were more wall hangings displaying fearsome battles and legends. There were also four more doors.

"Hello, is anyone there!" I called in hope that someone would answer.

"I am."

I spun around to see the speaker was Elizabeth who was currently leaning on the wall opposite one of the doors.

"Oh, hey Lizzie, are you alright?"

"I'm not Lizzie, I'm Alice."

"Lizzie, this isn't funny."

"What isn't funny?" Said another Lizzie walking out of one of the doors.

"Umm, someone want to explain why I have two sisters now?" asked Alex as he walked out of his room.

"Oh, this is Alice everyone, I told you she was real." Lizzie said proudly.

Alex and I stared at Lizzie and Alice in stunned silence until Jo walked out of the last door, looked at the two little girls, blinked a couple times, and walked back into her room.

"Okay, when I walk out of this room again, someone is going to explain to me what the hell is going on here and why I suddenly look like a supermodel from hell; not that I'm complaining." Called Jo from the other side of her door.

Jo walked back out again with a cheesy smile on her face and said, "Hey everyone, how are you?"

"Hey Jo!" I said, playing along with a big smile, "We have just been turned into vampires but not like the ones from stories, I'll explain later. Oh, and this is Alice, Lizzie's 'other half'. Does that answer your question?"

Jo looked at me and said, "Yes, thank you."

Alex gave me a suspicious look and asked, "How did you know we were vampires?"

I told them my story again, just the non-edited version.

They stared at me again; looked at each other; then, even Alice, came over and hugged me.

"Ow, ow. Remember, super strength!"

The backed of and Alex looked me straight in the eye and said, "He still loves you."

"What, how can you know that!?" I screamed, how dare he bring _HIM_ up.

"Don't know, just do. I looked into your eyes and thought about him and I just knew."

Then I remembered what the Cullens had told me about certain vampire's gifts. Alex always understood things better than most people. He could always know if you were lying and could figure out the truth, and if that was his power then…

_Edward still loves me._

"He left to protect you." Alex continued.

Then it all fell in place. Edward always shouldered the blame, so when he thought I wasn't safe with him because of what happened at my birthday party, so he felt strong enough to leave me because he wanted to protect me.

Because he loved me.

I looked at my friend's faces. They loved me too, they would help me.

"I have to find him, will you help me?"

"I'm in!" piped up Lizzie.

"If she's going, I have to go." Said Alice

"I want to met this guy, you know see if he's good enough for you, so I'll go."

We all looked at Jo and she said, "Ah hell, I'm in!"

"May I suggest we find out where we are first, and who turned us?" said Alice, being the voice of logic.

"Good idea. If we stay here, we could be waiting a while, so let's go to them."

We walked down the stone hallway for a while until we came too large, wooden, double doors.

"Should we knock?" asked Lizzie.

"Nope." Said Jo as she pushed open the door.

Before stood five people we recognized, and two we didn't. The five we recognized were the ones that had been in the room when we had been turned and the other two had olive toned skin, one with black cropped hair and the other with black wavy hair to his shoulders.

"Ah, hello sleepy heads." Smiled Aro.

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping up so my friends wouldn't have to.

"Why, my little friend, we are the Volturi. Welcome, for you are now part of our family as well."

_**6 Months Later**_

_**Chernobyl**_

_**Edward POV **_

9 months today.

Nine months since I had left my life, my love, my shinning star, my Bella. I couldn't stand to be near my family so I fled to a place devoid of all life. I only hunted when was absolutely necessary and other than that, pretty much just gave up.

_**RING!!!!**_

_**RING!!!!  
RING!!!!**_

I picked up my phone and dully said, "Hello?"

"Edward, it's Carlisle. Aro has just informed me there is a serious threat to all vampires occurring so he needs ALL of our help. Please come."

"If it was anyone but you, I'd say no."

"Thank you, meet us in Volterra."

_Click_

I hung up the phone and ran to Volterra.

_**One week later**_

I sprung from rooftop to rooftop, quickly making my way through the moonlight to the Volterra castle. When I arrived, my family had already gotten there and was in the main throne room talking with Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Ah, the last Cullen has arrived." Said Aro joyfully.

"What's the emergency?" I asked, I didn't feel like joking around.

"Ah yes, our 'little' problem. You see Edward, after what Carlisle has shown me, I believe that you should be able to help us without anyone getting hurt."

"How does this directly involve me?"

"Well, let me start at the beginning. One of the facilities where we get our food is an asylum in England. Now about six months back there were four patients trying to escape, but luckily Jane found them in time. Now when they were brought to me, I discovered that my ability wouldn't work on one of them, so I figured why not turn them."

It suddenly clicked in my head, a human girl who was immune to vampire mental powers.

Aro continued, "Well these four children turned out to be five. You see, the youngest was schizophrenic, so when she was turned, she was able to become two different people' Alice and Elizabeth. Her older brother, Alex, was able to see the truth of things. Their friend Joanna was able to get inside your head, and get you to see whatever she wanted you to see.

"Now the last one was the most interesting. At first glance, we were disappointed, but then Jane tried on her. Nothing happened until we tried it against Joanna. All of the sudden Jane was ground screaming in pain. Your little Bella could copy powers once they were used towards her, and when we attacked her friend, she used Jane's power against her.

"They joined our guard for a while, but soon became disgusted with our ways. So Bella convinced them that they needed to leave. We of course couldn't allow that since Bella had absorbed all of our abilities. So they put up a fight. They won and ran. We can't allow them to be out there with out supervision, since they are, no matter how powerful, new vampires. They are a danger to our entire secret and we can't get them on our own. However, Edward, if you can talk to Bella, I'm sure we can work something out."

"I won't lie to Bella."

"Well, you did once before, why not again?"

(AN: OWWWW! That was low! Mwahahaha!)

"I was lying to protect her last time."

"And see that worked out."

"No."

"Bella won't be our prisoner, she can even go live with you if you like. We just can't have her unsupervised."

I thought it over. On one hand I would be taking away Bella from something that she wanted. On the other hand I wasn't going to hurt her, and she'd be with me.

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful, when will you be ready to go?"

In response I ran out the door.


	4. Forgivness

**Hey everyone!**

**I've gotten a lot of great reviews so keep them coming please!**

**Well, unfortunately, I own nothing except for Jo, Alex, Alice, and Lizzie.**

**So sad!**

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I would love to give you a ton of excuses as to why this late, but I can explain it with two words: writers block.**

**I am deeply sorry about keeping you all waiting; I of all people should hat lack of updates. To now what I'm talking about, read Fallen Star by Elfsire. It's a great story but the in between updates are suuuch long periods of time. Then again, I've got no room to talk.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Somewhere Near Paris**

"Edward, Demetri just got a lock on Jo's position. They're due north of your position, good luck."

I hung up on Alice and headed north. I'm coming Bella.

**Bella POV**

**Abandoned Circus Grounds North of Paris**

I was so bored. We had taken up camp in an old Circus and everyone had taken one place for their own. Alice and Lizzie had claimed the rollercoaster, Alex claimed the Ferris wheel, Jo claimed the arcade, and I claimed the fun house. I was sitting in the center when I heard a crash. I ran outside to see Alice and Lizzie standing over a pile of rubble.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He was trying to sneak in." they said together, pointing towards the pile of rubble.

I looked at the person in the rubble and gasped.

"Edward!" I exclaimed as I ran over.

"Whoops." Said the twins as they skipped off, totally unrepentant.

Edward shot up like a bullet and just stared at me.

**Edward POV**

It was her, it was really her. My beautiful Bella. She looked even more beautiful now. Her brown was now richer and, well, shinier. Her skin was flawless; she had tanish-red eyes, and a perfect body. I tore my eyes away from her flawless curves and back to her face.

"Edward?" she asked hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure I was real.

That was all it took. I pulled her into an embrace and held onto her as if I let go I would die.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I love your, I truly do. I just left to protect you. I was an idiot. I'm so –" I was cut off by Bella's lips as she we shared a short but tender kiss.

"I know you are an idiot."

We both laughed, relishing in each other's company. I could hardly believe she was here, with me, and in love with me.

That's when a thought struck me.

_She hasn't said 'I love you', does she still love me?_

I pulled back quickly and looked at her with a panicked expression on my face.

"What is it Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, her eyes widening in worry.

"Bella, am I to late? Do you no longer love me?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Silly vampire, of course I still love you. I always will love you!"

I sighed in relief at this affirmation.

"Well, well, well; looked what the cat dragged in.," said a female voice with a thick cockney accent behind me.

I spun around to see a tall brunet girl, a blonde boy, and two little blonde children.

"Jo, this is Edward." Introduced Bella as she stepped around me.

"Hm, so it is."

I checked her thoughts, though quickly blocked her. Her mind was just a jumbled of confusing, and sometimes terrifying, thoughts. They mainly circled around Bella, the boy Alex, and the two twin girls. She may be crazy, but she cared for them deeply.

"Bella, he smells of death, filth, and arrogance." Commented the boy named Alex.

Jo suddenly got in a fighting stance and sneered, "Volturi rat!"

Bella sniffed the air, and then turned to me with a heartbreakingly betrayed expression.

"Edward, are you here on behalf of the Volturi?"

"Yes, but let me explain."

"What's to explain?" Jo interrupted, "He's one of their pawns."

"Hush!" Bella said harshly. I was starting to get the feeling that Jo being in charge wasn't exactly a fact.

Bella turned back to me and calmly said, "Explain."

I told of what happened since Carlisle called me and finished off where the twins had attacked me. At that point, the twins sniggered.

"What?" I asked, slightly miffed.

"Your were taken down by two little girls."

The others started laughing to, except for Jo.

"Hey! Bella, you can't actually believe him?!" exclaimed Jo.

Bella turned to me then and looked into my eyes as if she were searching for the meaning of life in them. After a couple of minutes, she turned to the others and said, "Pack your bags, we're going to Italy."

_**I am soooo sorry again!**_


End file.
